Total Drama highschool
by TsunaKid01
Summary: Total drama cast are start highschool with the Characters: Cody, Duncan, Owen, Trent, Noah, Bridgette, Courtney, Gwen, Izzy. It about the love and fights in this highschool.


**Hey Guys New Story. Total Drama Highschool.**

 **Main Pairings:** CodyxCourtney (CoCo)

 **Side Pairing:** TrenxGwenxDuncan,Mike/MalxZoey (Zoke), NoahxBridgette (Nidgette)

"Hey Guys my Name is Cody Anderson and im 16 years old and a freshman at Total Drama Highschool and total is my first day their I meet a lot of the other students their over the summer." Cody said to the Camera

'Okay today i'm starting a new school but their are guys and gals that I know are going to my new school, also one of the girls their and her name is Courtney and I think im in love with her.' Cody thought and said silently so my parents don't hear me.

When I walk down the stairs to see my mom crying and said " Good luck my son and have a great day at school". "Okay mom" Cody said after eating some toast and ran out of the day.

'Okay new School and already I have a Crash on a girl, plus their is a fighting going down' Cody thought. So Cody ran to see who was fighting. It was Duncan picking on a guy with a book in his hand. Then somehow Cody said "Duncan stop picking on that kid now." Duncan turn around as fast as he can to see who said that. Everyone else walk back about 3 feet away from were Cody's at. Cody was save by a Teacher. "Duncan Smith what are trying to do on the first day of school" The Teacher said. "Nothing Loser" Duncan said

"Duncan aren't we friend. So lets act like friend this year at school come on dude let just be friends." Cody said to Duncan before they handshake it off and said "Sorry". Duncan and Cody see Courtney walking with too new kids."Cody look over their it looks like new student also I see Courtney talking to a new kid next to her. Cody don't you like Courtney" Duncan said.'How the hell does Duncan know who I like' Cody thought. Courtney walk up to Cody and Duncan and said "Cody, Duncan here are two new kids the boy with goggles is Takuya and the girl next to him is Zoe." "Hey Takuya is that how you say it. Can you help me get some goggles." Cody said happly. Duncan face-palm himself. Courtney giggled and lightly blush to see Cody in goggles.

"Okay. Courtney your blushing." Takuya said laughing. Zoe punch Takuya in the face and said this "Takuya stop being mean to Courtney on our first day school" "Fine Zoe, and also Cody I think your name is, because of Courtney. Yeah how about after school me, you Zoe and Courtney go. Hey Duncan do u want to hang out after school today." Takuya said rubbing his nose. "U-u-u-um no I got something plan today how about tomorrow" Duncan said right before the bell rings.

"Hey Cody what class do u got this year" Courtney saying hoping that him and her have class together. "Here Courtney" Cody said showing his class to Courtney. '1. Honor Biology, 2. Honors Math, 3. Music, 4a. German, 4b. Lunch, 4c. German, English 9, 6. P.E, 7. S.S.' Here's Courtney's class. ' 1. Honor Biology, 2. Honors Math, , 4a. German, 4b. Lunch, 4c. German, English 9, 6. P.E, 7. S.S.' Then you just hear a loud happy song. " **Today is the best day of my life"** Courtney started sing until the bell finally ring for every to get to class.

 **(** ** _In_** _ **Honor Biology with Mrs. Carey**_ **)**

"So Class choose where ever you want to sit but it's only for today" Mrs. Carey said. Courtney sat down but the window then she saw Cody sitting next to her. "Okay let's go around the room and say something about us, U-um how about you Cody Anderson your first." Cody got up and said" Hey I'm Cody Anderson, u-u-u-um I'm a Geek but a sweet, cute Geek and I getting goggles to?" "Cody you choose next person up."Mrs Carey said. "Courtney" Cody said

"So I'm Courtney Blake I training to be a C.I.T yeah that all about me" Courtney said with a little blush on her. "Okay Class that it's now lets get to work with your seat partner or the person sitting next to you" Mrs. Carey said. "Cody let's get this done now so after school we can go out with Takuya and Zoe" Courtney said. "Okay Court" Cody said happly.

"Um Courtney what is this." Cody said pointing at problem number 5 of the worksheet. "Here just take my answer I really don't care, also do you have a Chat Room account Cody." Courtney said. "U-u-u-um Yeah" Cody said

 **(three minutes until the first hour bell rings)**

"U-um Courtney do you like anyone" Cody said. "Maybe or maybe not why do you want to know eh-" Courtney said then felt soft lips touch her's to shut her up. Then she see's Cody's lips are touch her's. After the a couple of seconds they broke apart and Cody said this "Courtney I'm in love with you"

"Cody I do love but we need to get to know each other first" Courtney said happly. "Okay Courtney-" Cody cut off buy the bell.

 **(Lunch Time with Cody, Courtney, Trent, Gwen, and Duncan)**

"So guys whats up with you guys" Trent said "Nothing Much Trent" Gwen said making Trent blush. Duncan push Trent out of the way to talk to Gwen. "Whats up Gwen, Cody and Courtney" Duncan said not even say "Hello to Trent". "Real smart Duncan" Trent said.

"Don't fight Duncan and you to Trent" Cody said, "Why can't we fight for the same girl" Trent said about to punch Duncan in the face until someone " **Smack** " and everyone didn't move until Courtney saw who punch Trent in the face and it was Cody.

"Cody-"

 **End of Chapter one of Total Drama Highschool.**


End file.
